


It Was An Accident

by TheGreatMage



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Human in Hell (Hazbin Hotel), I'm Going to Hell, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Polyamorous Character, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMage/pseuds/TheGreatMage
Summary: You weren't expecting to go to hell this early specially in an easy-to-kill body, mortal body. Due to being mortal, many denizens of hell were intrigued. Wanting to get a taste of your flesh. This also brought attention to overlords and the king himself.Will you be able to go back to earth? Or will you live your life down here in the hotel.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You, Alastor/Lucifer Magne/Reader, Lucifer Magne/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written story, I usually draw stories. So if there are errors or if you think this is badly written I would love to hear your constructive feedback and tips for me to improve my writing skills.
> 
> I'm sorry in advance! English isn't my mother tongue so forgive me for future errors. Thank you.

Hazbin hotel crew. In your room. You didn't think it was possible but they're _here_. They were accidentally summoned because you accidentally cut yourself when you were looking for your crafting knife and dripping your blood all over your sketches or that's what you thought. Now you stand here in your room with a bloody finger and another six individuals gawking at you.

“Well this wasn't what I planned to do.” The blonde haired princess chuckles and scratches the side of her face.

“Hun, what- where- WHO?!” The moth demon points her spear at you and you stumbles behind causing you to bump on various things on your table.

“Wha-” Before you can mutter a sentence the tall demon overlord strides to your space and shakes your bloody hand.

“Alastor. Pleasure to meet you, doll.” The hand shake was quite tight.

“Ahaha... yeah. I'm-” You stopped for a minute and think for your next action. _'I shouldn't really be giving my name willy nilly specially to demons from hell'._

“I'm- I'm the owner of this place! I'm sorry to intrude but might I ask why are you here?” Alastor frees your hand and smirks while eyes are a little bit squinted.

“Well... We had a little accident in the hotel. I didn't mean to teleport us here in your abode. Can you tell us where we are?” Charlie expectantly looks at you.

“You're in our small village near the market place.”

“Heya toots, you look... alive or somethin'.” The arachnid mentions. “Don't tell us...”

“What do you mean? I am alive.” Then you realized they don't know because they're technically from hell. All of them gasped except Husk and Alastor.

“I thought this is still hell, I mean look at the mess in this place! Simply hellish!” The one-eyed demon zoomed on every corner of your room to try to clean up your room.

“No time to waste, let's get back to hell. Charlie, can you make a portal back to hell?” Vaggie asks Charlie.

“You better hurry I didn't brought any booze when you did this trick.” Husk lazily sitting your bed.

“Alright, here goes nothing!” She stands in the middle and started to grow her horns. Opening her hand a red glow started to form a pentagram on the floor.

“Whoa... ” You were amazed with this power that wasn't showed in the pilot. “Amazing.”

“Heeeeere we go!” All of them get sucked in the pentagram.

“What- no no no!” Including _you_.


	2. Creature Not From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend encouraged me to continue and improve. Ughh bless these beans, I love them.
> 
> Anyhow, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it! I'll probably update every two days or every week if I'm too busy.
> 
> You can suggest stuff in the comments, I'll definitely read them and as always constructive feedback and tips would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Take care and have a nice day! Please don't forget to deink lots of water.

“Fucking finally, I need booze.”

“Oh no! More dust gathering here! and here! and here!”

“There we go, home sweet home.”

“Oof.” You groaned and rubbed your behind to ease the pain. Looking up had you frozen on the spot, Angel noticed you.

“Yo, toots. I don't think we're done yet.”

A burgundy with red finger tips gloved hand was presented in front of you and you gladly took it before it pulls you up to stand.

“Why if it isn't the darling we stumbled upon minutes ago” Twirling me then dipping in a graceful manner.

“I, uh, oh let go of me, please” You gently pushed Alastor and walked towards the shocked Princess.

“Oh no! I didn't mean to bring you back here too!” Holding your shoulders and checking if you have any injuries or whatnot. “Are you hurt? We'll, we'll get you back on the land of the living in a sec!”

She signed the pentagram in front of her and performed her magic in front of me but something wasn't right.

You blinked, tilting your head to her then looking around. You're still here. 

Nothing happened.

“Beathe and concentrate, hun.” Vaggie reminding her better half.

“Alright, let's go for it again!” Inhaling then Charlie signed the pentagram again in front of me but for the second time, nothing happened. 

“Let me do it, princess.” Alastor brushed pass Charlie. Summoning his microphone staff, he twirls it professionally then tapping the butt end on the ground. 

The ground under you glowed, lifted you up an inch or two but it immediately disappeared. Making you feel disappointed in a way. 

“Odd, usually when I travel to the land of the living it was easy like drinking giggle water.” Alastor's eyes roams your body, from head going down to your neck, arms then toes. _'And here I thought the only carnal desire he knows involve murder.'_

“I don't feel or see anything peculiar on our little guest.” He smirked at you as if telling you that he knows what you're thinking of. 

You held the half of your face trying to cover your blush. “Stupid hot deer demon bastard” you murmured under your hand. 

“Eh. Goin' to my room. Got no time for this.” The tall arachnid climbing up the stairs and disappearing to the hall. 

“Hey! Who told you can still have your free room!?” The moth lady running off to where the spider went to, ranting and cursing. 

“Let me- give me a sec. I'll fix this!” Charlie gave you a sympathetic look. “I'll just check what's wrong, okay? Then we'll get you back soon.” She walked off opposite where Vaggie and Angel disappeared to. 

“I guess I'll be stuck here for an hour or so, huh. I guess it's better than the pandemic that's happening on Earth” You sighed and decided to sit onto the monster couch they have. 

“Pandemic? Can you enlighten me about this... predicament that humans experience in your present time?” This seems to piqued his interest. He sat beside me, not too close, then crossed his legs looking at me. 

“Well... there's this virus that destroys your respiratory system and it has no vaccine or cure yet, I guess, it may or may not kill you since some people recovered from it. Or maybe it's just that our government is not that great.” Eyebrows knitting together as you decide if it's really just that or it's because there are some humans that refused to wear masks. 

He laughed loudly then said. “Cabbage getting put in their pockets?” 

“Cab- what?” You looked at him then got what he just said. “Oh! You could say that.” Stretching your arms downward between your legs made him look at you with amusement in his eyes. 

“You seem comfortable and not afraid of us demons. Quite suspicious might I add, sweetheart.”

“Meh, there are more scarier things than animated demons.” You responded then realized what you just said. “I-I, what I meant about animated was lots of movements and activities.” Laughing awkwardly then you marched towards the Husk's bar. 

“Kid, I suggest you to not trust that asshole right there. He might be smiling but you don't know what's behind it.” Husk took a swig from his bottle.

“Oh... I see. Thank you for telling me about that, Husk.”

The winged-cat demon chokes on his bottle then looks at you. “How did you know my name, I didn't mention it to you.”

“I-uhh, I just heard it from the others!” Sweating from your slip up your fanned yourself then avoided eye contact from him. “It sure is hot in here! Whoo! Right, hell!”

He squinted his eyes even more then leaned back and shrugged. “Ya heard them right, kid. I'm Husk.”

Sighing in relief you settled down on the stool you're seated on. “Sooo.. who's the one-eyed lady?” You asked even you know.

“I ain't no tour guide, fuck off.”

“Can I have at least a glass of water?”

Sliding a glass of water to your place then Husk went back getting wasted on his booze.

Patting your pockets you felt the shape of your phone. Pulling it out of your pocket then sighing. _'No signal, of course.'_

“Hey, have you seen Charlie?” You looked up and pointed to where Charlie went.

“Oh okay, thanks.” She put a reassuring hand on your shoulder then slightly smiling. “I know she'll get you back on your world soon. For now, avoid shitlord. You wouldn't wanna mess with him.”

Nodding at her before laying your head down on the bar. “I'll be here when y'all get back here. Don't worry about me.” You smiled and chuckled. “I'm a lot tougher than I look.”

“Alright, be back in a bit.” She power walked through the hall.

You hummed a tune then heard someone sing it. Static licking your skin as the person sings. 

“My, my. You got some nice taste right there, dear.” He took the vacant stool beside you. Tilting his head to look at you.

“Mhmm.” You closed your eyes and let sleep take you.

_Shake. Shake. Shake._

“Wakeup, please.”

“What did you do to her, shitlord?!”

“I didn't do anything to our lovely guest. She simply fell asleep, dear.”

“I don't trust you.” Vaggie growled at Alastor. 

Groaning then trying to check what the commotion is all about. “Five more minutes, please.” You yawned then snuggled on the person shaking you.

“We need to get you back to Earth before my dad sniffs you out. So please wake up.”

Cracking an eye open, you realized you were snuggling on Charlie's arms. Immediately jumping out of her arms. This made you dizzy and had you stumbling backwards. Someone grabs your arm to save you from possible humiliation.

“Sorry, Sorry. I didn't had enough sleep last night.” You looked up at the one who helped you. This had you standing immediately. “Ah-thank you for not letting me French kiss the floor.”

“Anytime, my dear. I did not think you are that kind person but I won't judge, I also have peculiar likes.”

“So uhm, what do we do to have me back on Earth?” You inquired because as much as you enjoy interacting with them, you wouldn't want to face the king himself.

“Alastor and I would try to summon a portal since he's obviously stronger than typical overlords here in hell.” Charlie explained.

“I see. Also don't worry, I wouldn't talk about this on Earth.”

“Great! Now then, let's get this started. Al please step on the other end of this line then you would be in the middle point.” Charlie instructed Alastor and you to your designated points.

“Here goes nothing!” She inhaled and concentrate on her task.

Standing in the middle, you nervously watched them do their magic. Alastor walked towards the designated line. Summoning his microphone staff and tapping the end of it three times on the floor.

The ground under you started to violently shake and glow red. Holding yourself together, you made sure not to fall outside of the circle. You felt hot and tired. Groaning, you looked at Alastor and his eyes felt hypnotic. Red dials replaced his blood red eyes, antlers growing inch by inch and his radio sound turned into white noise.

Looking towards Charlie, you saw her horns coming out of her head. Disheveled hair as air started to twist around the three of you. You fall onto your knees hugging yourself as this felt too much. It started to suffocate you.

“C-can't.. breathe..” Gasping for air, eyes wide and tears falling down on your face. Suddenly it was all gone. So is your consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished my current artwork. I'll probably sleep and rest for today. Maybe play a little bit.


	3. Jazz Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late chapter! I hope you guys are fairing well. Have you eaten yet? Please stay hydrated and take care.
> 
> Anyhow here's a short chapter. I'll make it up to you guys.

“Oh Alastor”

“Yes, dear?”

You opened your eyes and sleepily snuggled on his side.

_'This dream is damn perfect. I hope I wouldn't wake up soon.'_

“Awake I see. Do you feel any better, darling?”

“Yes, deer daddy.”

**Record scratch**

Did you just hear a record scratch?

Eyes opening wide and you realized this isn't a dream anymore. Panicking, you peeled yourself away from him and making a distance between the two of you. The bed isn't as big as you think but that gap between you and him is enough for you to breathe and gather your thoughts.

“Ah! I'm- I'm so sorry!”

He stood up and chuckled. Putting a bookmark on his book and shut it close. Putting it on the side of the bed, grinning as his eyes focuses on your face.

“My, my. What an interesting little darling.” Walking around the bed to get closer to you. He bend down and put his face beside your face.

“You know, I'm still part animal and that means I can smell better than a normal human being.” He whispered in a low voice.

Goosebumps crawling on your skin, your face heating up and that isn't the only place that's heating up on your body.

“I can smell your excitement. Now tell 'deer daddy' what is the cause of that sweet smell. ” He purred, breathing beside your ear then you felt him nipped and licked your outer ear. Moaning softly, you felt yourself slowly melting into his bidding.

Ears flicking towards the door, he blended in the shadows of the room and at the same time the doors of your room opened.

Charlie and Vaggie entered the room with food and water on their little trolley. When they saw you awake they looked relieved.

“I was so worried! I thought we killed you!” Charlie rushed to your side and checked your temperature.

“Huh, I guess you have a fever?”

“I-I guess so.” You awkwardly laughed and slowly nodded.

“We gotcha, don't worry.“ Vaggie gave you a glass of water.

“You'll be back on Earth, I promise.” Charlie held your left hand and slightly squeezed it. You smiled at her and nodded your head.

“Thank you.” Sighing then drinking the water with big gulps.

“I believe in you, Princess.” She hugged you. _'I need to go back to earth or else my family would file a missing person if I don't answer their calls.'_ You sighed. _'I hope they're doing well in our grandparent's house.'_

“Here, you should eat.” As the heir of hell serves you food she nervously looked at you in the eye and said, “It's not much... we asked help from Niffty since we haven't seen Alastor after the incident in the main hall. You know because 'human' dishes.”

“It's alright! Plus I think Alastor is just busy with his stuff.” Eyes slowly drifting to the corner of the room. Then turning your attention back to the other two demons in the room.

“That shitlord better not cause an issue that'll make the hotel's image worse.” Crossing her arms then looking at the book beside your bed.

“Oh and also! I was thinking I could try to snatch information about portals in my dad's library. He did a lot of work on Earth before so I'll be checking for things we can do to send you back home.” You nodded to Charlie's plan.

“I suggest you stay away from Alastor. He's someone you don't want to mess with.” She glanced a knowing eye on you then lifted up the book.

“He's an unpredictable demon unlike us, a mystery no one can solve, and an uncontrollable entity, unless you wish to cut your human life this early.” She gave the book to you and you hesitantly took it.

_'Axeman of New Orleans, huh. He's been reading this when I was asleep?'_

“I understand. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'm a tough cookie.” Putting the book on your lap and resting your hand on top of it.

“I hope tough enough to not fall onto his grasps.” She added then walked out of the room.

“Don't worry about Vaggie. She's just looking after you. She can be rough at some time but she cares.” Charlie smiled softly at you then followed her girlfriend leaving you alone in the room.

“I know you heard them, Jazz man. You may come out now.” You chuckled as you heard crackling radio noise.

“Amused, aren't we, dear?” Alastor's shadowy figure slithering beside you then forming his demonic appearance. Smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“You could say that. Say you seem knowledgeable about hell, have you met the king himself?” Alastor getting your carefully worded sentence.

“Avoiding names I see. I must say you're a smart human or...” The room started to be engulfed in darkness. “someone involved with long lost ancient magic.”

Finishing your meal unbothered with dimming lights of the room. Looking at his appearance, intimidating dial for eyes, extending antlers, and head titled.

“Does it hurt when you do that? It looks painful.” He stopped, looking at you in disbelief. Smile started to look strained, as if it strucked a nerve when you asked that.

“Now if you'll excuse me. I need a shower.”

He looked irritated. Picking up the book he was reading then left your room without a sound.

You immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom to take deep breaths and splash water on your face.

_'What were you doing?! Tough cookie not stupid cookie who fucking asks for their own death!'_

Plugging the stopper of the tub then waiting for it to be filled with water. Stripping off your clothes, looking at yourself in the mirror then dipping in the warm water.

_'Let's see what will happen for now.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had my wrist cyst operated and now I'm using my left hand to do stuff. I'll be back at the doctor's office this Friday. Mom said I shouldn't stress my hand so now I'm just taking rests as much as I can. I also stopped drawing for now, I'll resume everything when I recover from my surgery.
> 
> I've been watching Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime again and this serial killer kind of reminded me of Alastor due to the timeline and place.
> 
> Love you all and take care!


	4. A Premonition: To Believe or To be Daunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I hope you guys are having a great day. Have you drink water this day? Take your vitamins and had your proper meal? I hope you did! 
> 
> Anyhow, here's an update! I really hope you guys like it.

After that long warm shower you've decided to take a quick stroll around the hotel since you'll probably be here for a while. Going down to the main hall, you look around at the hotel's aesthetic structure. Seeing different shades and hues of red and violet gave you the feel of hell in a different way. Portraits hanging the wall containing pictures of the Magne Family and other grand looking individuals included in the images. 

“Luci seems... short or is it because its just an image?” You inspected the picture then continued your little adventure in the hotel. 

Walking towards the west wing of the hotel, you saw a spacey ballroom, possibly convertible into theatre or entertainment room. The room has an impressive collection of instruments, a proscenium stage, chandelier that adorned the middle of the room, carpeted floor and walls with Magne's crest, an upper floor view and doors that probably lead to the kitchen or another hallway.

One thing to describe the room, stunning. The room may need dusting and scrubbing but the beauty of the room is just stunning. You walked towards to the side where instruments are stacked. Noticing that they're stacked over a bigger instrument, you started to carefully move the instruments to a better place. Pulling the crimson cover, it revealed an untouched grand piano. Elegant maroon with gold trimmings, you opened the lid and propped it.

“Seems alright. Let's give you a try, shall we?” You said while prying open the fallboard. Settling down on the bench then giving the keys a little test.

“Mhmm, poor you. Must've been a while since you were played.” Starting a simple tune into a full blown song.

“No one to talk with  
All by myself  
No one to walk with  
But I'm happy on the shelf  
Ain't misbehavin'  
I'm savin' my love for you”

A certain someone appeared in your mind and made you chuckle.

“I know for certain  
The one I love  
I'm through with flirtin'  
It's just you I'm thinkin' of  
Ain't misbehavin'  
I'm savin' my love for you“

Fingers dancing on the keys as you sing the song in the empty ballroom, echoing as you sing. 

“Like Jack Horner  
In the corner  
Don't go nowhere  
What do I care?  
Your kisses are worth waitin' for  
Believe M-” 

The sudden bang from the door made you jumped out of your little performance and made you held your chest. 

“Who's in here?!” The person shouted. 

“It's just me! Fucking hell, you startled me.” You replied to the person and saw it was just Vaggie looking for intruders. 

“Oh, I thought you were an outsider. Sorry I was just looking for you, dinner is ready. Charlie wants you to join us.” Vaggie walked towards you while looking around the place. 

“Pretty isn't it?” You stood up from the bench then closed the lid and fallboard. 

“Yeah. This room was used a lot before Charlie purchased the building from her parents.” 

“I see. Well, let's go?” Standing beside her as you wait for her to lead the way. 

* * *

You didn't anticipated a chaotic dinner when you entered the dining area. Charlie, being the referee between Angel and Husk's fight. Alastor looks like he's about to explode since there are dishes that found themselves on floor. Niffty aggressively cleaning the floor since there are foods that had fallen. Vaggie immediately had gone to Charlie's side, curses were shot as she helps her. 

You silently walked to the vacant seat beside Alastor then started to take food and put a serving on your plate. 

“This just wouldn't do.” Alastor snapped his fingers then suddenly Husk was given a big bottle of booze, floors are cleaned, and everyone is properly seated on their respective chairs. 

“Now then, bon appetit.” He clapped his hands twice then he emitted a soothing song. 

“Thank you for the food.” You dig in and moaned softly with how the venison steak just melts in your mouth. It was a nice dinner. Well, until you felt like someone's staring at you.

Alastor cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, including you.

“Thank you for joining us, dear. Would you spare us a minute for a small introduction?” Looking at you with glint in his eyes then stretching his smile. 

_'Trying to make me say my sa name, eh?'_

Putting down your utensils, you looked at him and said,

“I have a pretty boring life, 'ya know. Not much to talk about. I'm an adult who's trying to survive a pandemic. That's all.” You continued your meal. Noticing he's about to fire up another question, Charlie was able to cut in before he had the chance to say a word.

“Oh, oh! How was your stay here? Do you like it here?” Charlie excitedly asked you. She's such a ray of sunshine.

“It was alright. If ever I end up here, in hell, I would definitely have a visit here and check-in.” You looked at her genuinely and smiled. 

“Even if this is a redemption hotel?” She added, anxiously twiddling with her thumbs.

“Yeah, sure. It would be nice to see you guys and probably have a booming progress by then.”

She teared up and nodded at your words. “You can count on us!”

“Anyhow, I'll rest for now. As much as I want to stay awake I'm cursed with a magic called _'sleep'_.” You winked at Alastor reminding him of what he said to you.

Going back to your room was silent, you hummed a tune you remembered as you passed by the halls of the hotel. Getting in your room, you decided that you need a new change of clothes before you hit bed. Slipping into new cotton sleepwear, you yawn and crawl into your bed. 

Fluffing your pillows and throwing your blanket over you. Your body slowly falling asleep as fatigue starts to lull you to sleep. 

* * *

_“My, my. What do my favorite apple pie doing here?” Lucifer lazily scrutinize Charlie as he stand beside of the double doors._

_“Hi, Dad. Why are you here?” You can hear nervousness from Charlie's voice._

_“This is my estate, Charlotte. Of course I'll be here.” This made the princess flinched._

_“A book about portals? And the one involving humans at that.” He smirked and squinted his eyes._

_“I-I was just interested with their behavior a-and it might give me more information on how to redeem a sinner.” Charlie reasoned out to Lucifer's criticising eyes._

_“Oh? Don't lie to me, apple pie. I've sensed a mortal soul in the Pentagram.” The King's eyes glowed lightly and gripped Charlie's right upper arm._

_“Show me to them. Tell me, where you hide the little cherry.” The snake on his hat menacingly hissed at Charlie then she looked at you._

**_“Help.”_ **

* * *

You jolted awake, sweating and gasping for air. Shaking from the dream you just had, you hoarsely whispered,

“Charlie..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! Doctor removed my bandages and now I can draw and write freely. Though they advised me to keep the waterproof patch on my wound but I can definitely remove it after five (5) days.
> 
> Now that's out of the way, I'll be able to update quicker. If you guys wanna check what I'm doing when I'm not writing you can check my twitter for Hazbin Hotel Fanarts.  
> Twitter Link:  
> https://twitter.com/YuJeeph?s=09
> 
> I used a song I really love and just adoreeee.  
> Link for the song:  
> Ain't Misbehavin  
> https://youtu.be/YQGL5srDBO4
> 
> I hope you guys are doing good. If not, I really hope good things will start coming in your life. Please, please, please, don't forget to take care of yourself and have a great day. 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> Now- *clap* *clap* meme revi- //slapped//

**Author's Note:**

> I just write the story.


End file.
